bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Cero
Cero is a powerful and swift spirit energy-based attack used by upper-level Hollow's, Arrancar, and Vizard's. Description ]] is a form of attack used by Menos, Arrancar and Vizard's. It consists of firing a blast of concentrated spirit energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Vizard are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies. The power, force, speed, color, and blast area of the cero is dependant on the strength of the user (i.e., the stronger the user the stronger the attack), and there are some Arrancar and Vizard who have come up with their own variation. Variations Cero Doble is a variation performed by Neliel Tu Oderschvank, by swallowing her opponent's Cero and returning it back to the user along with her own cero. This attack was seen used against Nnoitra Jiruga.Bleach manga; chapter 292, page 7. While in her child form, Nel is only able to return the Cero fired by her opponent as seen used against Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio.Bleach manga; chapter 252, page 16; anime episode 152 Cero Sincrético is a variation performed by Dondochakka Bilstin and Pesche Guatiche. This attack was first seen being used against Szayel Aporro Granz.Bleach manga; chapter 296, page 16 Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero This variation is performed by Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. Despite having a very long name and the shape of a heart, it is just an ordinary Cero as noted by Yumichika Ayasegawa.Bleach manga; chapter 321, page 7-8 Gran Rey Cero 's Gran Rey Cero]] is an Espada-exclusive Cero. It is performed by mixing an Arrancar's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as compress and decompress due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero, used only by the Espada themselves. This attack was first used by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in order to incite Ichigo Kurosaki into donning his mask.Bleach manga; chapter 280, page 16; anime episode 165 It is stated by Ulquiorra that using a Gran Rey Cero is one of two things that are forbidden while in Las Noches, the other being an Espada above cuarta releasing their zanpakuto, as these are so overwhelming that they would destroy Las NochesBleach manga; chapter 345, page 9. So far, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is the only member of the current Espada to utilize this attack. Cero Oscuras or more gramatically correct Cero Oscuro is a black Cero, used only by an Espada in their released form. So far, Ulquiorra Cifer is the only Arrancar to utilize this attack. He compares it to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness.Bleach manga: chapter 346, pages 18-19 Though the only Espada shown to utilize this technique so far, Ulquiorra told Ichigo "This is an Espada's fully powered Black Cero." This likely means that, similar to Gran Rey Cero, Cero Oscuras is an Espada specific attack. However because only Gran Rey Cero coupled with any Espada above Cuatro releasing their power are forbidden under Las Noches. Ulquiorra also referred to it as "my cero." The Cero Oscuras's range is vast, and its attack power is unknown, though it is powerful enough to shatter Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow mask, critically injuring him in the process, and strong enough to destroy 1/2 of the dome over Las Noches. The superior Cero Oscuras is far greater than a average Cero. There is also the Instantaneous Cero Oscuras, which is fired at a much greater speed with the proportional strength of the Cero Oscuras. Others While most Cero are red or crimson, Ichigo's Hollow form's Cero is tri-focused and crimson, (white with a violet (purple) outline in his new Hollow-form). Some Espada appear to have great color variations in their Cero. Ulquiorra Cifer's is green, Nnoitra Jiruga's is golden yellow, and Neliel Tu Oderschvank's seems to be violet or pink (as she was using Cero Doble; it is unclear if her normal Cero is a different color). References Navigation Arrancar Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar